Nunca te olvidare
by Jeru
Summary: Mi primer songfic* es ese rating porque siempre lo pongo en General ejej ^^* leanlo y dejen REVIEW!!! me esforze mucho!!


Como olvidar tus locuras.   
Como olvidar que volabas.   
Como olvidar que aun te quiero   
mas que a vivir, mas que a nada  
  
  
Hermione subio lentamente las escaleras, sus pies desnudos tropezaron con una bola de pelos,  
Crockshanks.... el gato de cara aplastada se asusto y subio rapidamente el trecho que quedaba   
para el segundo piso. decidio seguirlo... tarea no muy facil en esa casa tan grande.   
¿Porque vivia en una casa tan grande?... no queria recordar esa razon, o simplemente la poca cordura  
que habia reunido para levantarse ese dia acabaria por perderla.  
Llego al segundo piso que en realidad era un pasillo con 5 puertas.  
Escucho un maullido en la mas alejada, la puerta estaba entreabierta, camino sigilosamente abrio la puerta por completo  
y apreto el interruptor, el gato color canela se escabullo por entre sus piernas y salio en direccion a otra habitacion.  
  
  
Puedo morirme mañana.   
Puede secarse mi alma,   
pero nunca te olvidare,   
pero nunca te olvidare  
  
  
El hecho de que el gato se hubiera ido no parecio importarle a Herm que miraba la habitacion con un gesto entre  
sorpresa y tristeza... hacia mucho que no entraba ahi.  
La habitacion estaba llena de recuerdos. Fotografias en las paredes, albumes en los pisos, dos baules, osos de peluches,  
libros...  
Hermione se sento juntos a los albumes apoyada en la pared. Solo tenia de compañia a ese gato color canela que contrario  
a la mayoria de las predicciones seguia vivo, Herm era su dueña de hacia 12 años. Pasaba la mayor parte del dia en el   
Ministerio, no porque no tuviera amigos, ella se alejaba por voluntad propia, de hacia un año que se alejaba de la gente que mas queria  
eso incluia a Harry y a la familia Weasley.  
Mientras tomaba entre sus manos el album mas cercano, fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche. La tapa de cuero tenia el  
escudo de Gryffindor sobre ella.  
  
  
Pueden borrar mi memoria.   
Pueden robarme tu historia,   
pero nunca te olvidare,   
pero nunca te olvidare.   
  
  
  
La primera pagina... Herm hiso un esfuerzo sobrenatural para aguantar las lagrimas. En la primera foto salia Ella junto a Ron y Harry, no  
debian tener mas de trece años. Estaban sentados frente al lago, Herm y Ron discutiendo sobre algo y Harry riendose.   
Herm recordo que esas fotos las habia sacado Colin, y las sacaba son avisarpara "tener fotos mas naturales".  
Recorrio algunas paginas, siempre sonriendo con nostalgia mientras veia a Lavander y Patil peleandose por un espejo  
o a Ginny sonrojada por estar cerca de Harry.  
Llego a una plana donde solo la ocupaba una gran foto. El telefono sono... Hermione no se inmuto, "seguramente es la señora Weasley" penso  
"para invitarme de nuevo" La habian invitado a celebrar ese dia 25 de julio.. el dia mas feliz en el mundo magico, el dia en que  
El señor Tenebroso fue vencido para siempre, por Harry. Ella no pudo estar en la batalla final pero si ayudo como auror  
en las afueras de Hogwarts... junto con Ron.  
El dia mas feliz en el mundo magico, sonrio con ironia. "Voldemort fue vencido..." susurro "¡¡pero a mi que me queda??" eto ulimo lo grito con rabia  
El telefono habia dejado de repicar.  
Bajo su vista al album.   
  
  
  
Como olvidar tu sonrisa.   
Como olvidar tus miradas.   
Como olvidar que rezaba   
para que no te marcharas.   
  
  
Una foto que ocupaba toda una plana la mostrban a ella y a Ron en su graduacion, salian abrazados... besandose.  
Hermione vio la foto con infinita tristeza   
"Y a mi que me queda??" volvio a preguntar, esta vez al vacio mientras se acurrucaba abrazandose a si misma y lloraba silenciosamente  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOLA!!!!!  
mi primer songfic  
medio dramatico  
jejeje  
aclaraciones,,,,, Ron esta muerto y murio un año antes el diua en que se vencio a Voldemort, la fecha la ecogi al azar, no tiene un sentido  
oculto o algo asi  
la pregunta del principio era que porque tenian una casa tan grande era porque Ron y Herm se iban a casar y planeaban  
tener una familia gran, tipo Weasley  
Harry tambien habia sobrevivido  
sin mas que decir me despido  
dejen Review!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
